This invention relates to appliances for the alkalizing of water. More particularly, the invention relates to point of use appliances for the alkalizing of water for subsequent personal use.
It has been found to be a positive for a person's health to ingest water that has an alkaline pH. Although the human stomach has an acidic pH of about 4.5 to 5.5, the blood of humans has a pH of about 7.4. This blood cell pH of 7.4 is supported by the bicarbonates produced in the body as a part of the digestive process. Foods are broken down by the hydrochloric acid generated in the stomach and in the lower intestine. This pH is about 4. As the hydrochloric acid is produced the bicarbonate is produced. The formation of bicarbonate is absorbed into the blood cell where it maintains the cell pH at about 7.4. As we age, this process slows down, and the resultant blood cell pH begins to lower. The ingestion of a high pH diet and/or liquid will cause the pH in the stomach to rise. The body compensates for the hydrochloric acid decrease by causing the stomach and the lower intestine to produce more hydrochloric acid and resulting bicarbonate. This additionally produced hydrochloric acid re-establishes the proper amount of hydrochloric acid needed for digestion, and the additional bicarbonate helps to maintain the blood cell required pH of 7.4. The pH of drinking water is normally about 7. The process of food digestion utilizes hydrochloric acid, and depending on the food being digested, other acids such as sulfuric acid and uric acid are produced in the stomach. As these acids are produced, an equal amount of bicarbonates is also produced. These should be significantly neutralized. Then, in order to maintain the blood pH at about 7.4, basic substances are needed. If not available from ingested substances, the body will take calcium and potassium ions from parts of the body such as the skeletal structure. Rather than to have this occur, it is preferable to supply basic ions through foods and supplements. The ingestion of a basic pH water will provide such ions. It also will throughout a day provide the basic ions needed to assist in maintaining the blood pH at about 7.4.
An alkaline pH water can be provided by the addition of an alkaline supplement to the water that is to be ingested as is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,511 and to an alkaline pill that can be ingested as is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,130. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,511 that relates to the product AlkaLife, there is disclosed a concentrated alkaline solution of sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide. A sufficient amount is added to a glass of water to raise the pH of the water to be ingested to between 8 and 12. This will neutralize the stomach acids and promote a healthy pH to the blood. U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,130 is directed to a pill comprised of sodium bicarbonate and potassium bicarbonate that is ingested to neutralize stomach acids. This is a non-caustic formulation. One pill a day will replace the ingestion of many glasses of water provided under U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,511. Another way to provide for the ingestion of an alkaline water is to produce such water through electrolysis. The water is separated into an alkaline stream and an acid stream. The alkaline stream can be collected and used or stored for later use. Such a process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,902.
These are all interesting developments in the area of providing an alkaline water or related beverage or an alkalizing pill to be taken daily. All are directed to reducing body acidity. They demonstrate the need for adjusting and maintaining the body pH at a healthy level. However, none is directed to the quick and efficient generation of an alkaline water for ready ingestion. AlkaLife requires the person to carry a bottle with the concentrated alkaline solution and via an eyedropper add some to the water to be ingested. The pill AlkaMin needs to be taken daily and will have a varying effect in the body as the day progresses. An electrolysis source of alkaline water will require a person to carry a supply of the alkaline water around through the day. This can be heavy and bulky.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem. There is provided a point of use supply of an alkaline water. This is through the use of a formulation that will supply alkaline base ions to water that is flowed through the formulation. This is a solid, substantially non-water soluble formulation that will supply one or more of sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium ions to water that flows through the formulation. The formulation will be a part of an appliance such as a carafe filter, a straw, a water bottle unit that can alkalize and optionally purify a water at the time of ingestion, and a unit that is adjacent to a water source such as a counter top or under the sink unit for water treatment in a home, office school or business. All of these units will provide an alkalized water on demand by the treatment of the water with solid, substantially insoluble, formulation.